DEATH IN FALL
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 63. During the fall, everyone gets a little sadder because of the limited hours of light. But for Ivy, it's different.  NOTE: Rate M for not really descript sexual stuff. It's not that bad.


By popular demand, here we have a HarveyXIvy story!

If you have not noticed, on my profile page I have a small poll. It asks what kind of story you would like me to put up! I'm not advertising say: "OMG! Look at my page!", but I do like knowing people were there, so voting on the poll helps and you'll get stories YOU want! Everyone is happy!

Jeez, I forgot this was was sort of dirty. XD So **warning: **Small amounts of non-descript sexual foreplay. Believe me, I do not post my "porn" on this site. I'd b waaay too embarassed.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

DEATH IN FALL

* * *

"You ok?"

Ivy blinked and looked up, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You seem distracted," Harvey replied.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired."

Harvey sighed, "Fine."

Ivy smiled and took his hand. They were walking in the park because Ivy wanted to see the changing colors of the dying leaves of the maple trees at Robinson Park.

"This is kinda morbid."

"Why?" Ivy giggled.

"You want to see the dying leaves."

"I'm paying my respects for my fallen family."

"Shit you have a lot of family…"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

Harvey let out a puff of warm air, "We've been together for almost a year."

"Yeah."

"Yeah? That's it?"

"Well, yeah, I know we've been dating for a year."

"I'm just saying."

"Alright."

Harvey growled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ivy snapped.

"You've been all mopey this month."

"Oh, is that an inconvenience?"

"No, it's just annoying."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "You can go home. I'll have a memorial by myself."

She shook her hand from his grasp and began walking away. Harvey let his head fall backwards and let a groan escape his lips. He walked after her.

"Pammy."

"What? I said you could go."

"Please, don't do this."

"Why not?"

Harvey frowned, "You're gorgeous when you're being stubborn."

Ivy spun around on her heels, "Don't even try to butter me up. I am so not in the mood."

"Please don't be mad."

"I will do whatever I damn please."

Harvey grinned and moved closer to her. Ivy frowned and crossed her arms.

"C'mere."

"No. Leave me alone."

Harvey laughed and slowly moved closer.

Ivy glared at him and tried to not let her smile show on her lips, "Go away."

"No."

"You are such a stubborn asshole!"

Harvey grinned, "And you love it."

"No! No I do not!"

Harvey smirked, "Yeah right."

Ivy tightened her lips to hide her emotion.

"You love me and all my stubborn traits."

Ivy turned away and shook her ruby locks.

"Face it, you love it when I'm stubborn," Harvey smiled, slipping one arm around her waist and letting it rest on her stomach.

"_No_, I don't."

"Yeah you do."

Ivy turned around, "You infuriate me."

"You turn me on."

Ivy snorted, "Men."

Harvey grinned and pulled her into his arms. Ivy sighed and rested her head on his chest. She smiled, contentedly.

Harvey kissed her head, "I love you."

"I know you do."

"I do!"

Ivy smirked and closed her eyes.

Harvey freed one of is hands from her back and tilted her chin upwards. Ivy gave him a soft smile and looked at his eyes. Harvey grinned and leaned in and kissed her.

Ivy put her hand on Harvey's shoulder and kissed his cheek, "I'm not done."

Harvey looked around, "Do we have to pay our respects for all these leaves?"

"Why not?"

"Because I can think of eight things that we could be doing a whole lot better."

"Oh?" Ivy smiled and took his hand again, they began walking down the leaf-covered pathway, "And what are those eight things?"

"If I said them aloud someone might hear and think us crazy."

Ivy laughed, "Can we be any crazier?"

"Probably not, but I'm not gonna take that chance."

They continued through the war-like zone of dead, crunchy leaves in silence. Ivy sighed and watched the fallen leaves as Harvey and she passed by.

* * *

Ivy frowned and looked at the mountain of dead pumpkins.

"C'mon, Red!"

Ivy sighed and followed after Harley. They headed into Safeway; the stash of cookie dough ice cream was at a dangerous low point and needed to be filled.

Harley looked at her, "Why are ya so down?"

"I'm not."

"Is Harvey ok?"

"Yes, Harvey is fine."

"So what's buggin' ya?"

"Nothing."

"Is it family problems?"

"Not really."

"Hmm," Harley frowned.

Ivy opened the freezer in the frozen goods section and pulled out two tubs of ice cream.

Harley sighed, "You aren't gonna tell me, are you?"

Ivy smiled, "Probably not."

Harley grumbled, "Keeping things inside will make ya blow up one day."

"That's nice."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes. You are shouting in my ear."

"Oh."

Ivy walked over to the cashier and put the items up on the conveyer belt. She paid the cashier and grabbed the tubs. Harley followed after Ivy trying to figure out what was going on.

"Are you guys having sex problems?"

Ivy stopped in her tracks and stared at Harley, "Why would you even ask that?"

"I'm just wondering…"

"Well it's a no."

"Oh."

Ivy gazed over at the piled corpses of pumpkins lying on the ground outside the entrance. She sighed, mournfully and continued walking slowly.

Harley sighed, "Red…"

"What Harley?"

"What's wrong?"

"Once again, nothing."

Harley pouted and hailed a taxi. She glanced over at Ivy.

"I don't like this."

"Like what?"

"You being all… depressed. It's kinda scary."

Ivy smirked, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Harl."

They girls got into the cab and sat in silence.

Ivy looked out the window and sighed.

Harley crossed her arms, "This sucks."

"Look, if you don't like it, you can get out."

"I would, but I don't have any money to buy a cab."

Ivy rolled her eyes and watched the bare trees as the taxi drove by.

* * *

Ivy rolled over and hugged her pillow. She hadn't gotten any sleep and doubted she was going to get any tonight.

She looked at the digital clock on the table next to the bed. It was 2:44 am.

She groaned quietly and pushed her pillow away from her chest. She lifted up the blankets silently and slid her legs onto the floor. She wiggled her toes and stood up. She looked over her shoulder at Harvey, who was still sleeping, and smiled. She bent over and picked up her green panties and slipped them on, she lifted up her black bra and hooked it back on.

Ivy picked up her crumpled jeans off the floor, shook them out, and then pulled them on. She lifted up her shirt from last night and smelled it. She frowned and let it drop back to the ground. She slowly pulled open the dresser drawer and lifted a clean shirt up and slipped it on.

She moved gradually across the carpet and to the door. She gently turned the handle and moved into the hallway. Once she was down the hallway and to the front door, she grabbed Harvey's keys from the key dish and slipped them into her pocket. She slipped on a pair of her black flats and rubbed her arms that were developing goose bumps.

Ivy frowned when she remembered it was October, she couldn't go out in that weather wearing just a t-shirt. She sighed and walked over to the couch to see if anyone had shed their coat there last night.

She picked up Harvey's black wool coat and slipped it on. It was huge, but she didn't want to risk going back into the bedroom. She buttoned up the jacket and looked down the hallway.

Ivy opened the front door and stepped outside. She closed the door behind her and made her way down the sordid hallway and outside.

She was greeted by the chilly October weather. She shivered and pulled the coat tighter around her body. She sniffed and headed over to the parking lot to the side of the building. She pressed the key lock and the door lock opened. She pulled open the driver's door and slid into the seat.

Immediately, she turned on the heater and let the car warm up for a few minutes. She stared at the car for a few minutes until she remembered how to drive the car.

"Stupid stick," she grumbled to herself, starting the car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and began driving.

* * *

Harvey rolled over in the bed and yawned. He moved closer to the right side of the bed and felt around for Ivy. He frowned and opened his good eye.

"Pammy?"

There was no response. He sat up and rubbed his shoulder. He looked around the room, Ivy wasn't there, and her clothes from last night weren't there either.

Harvey frowned and got up. He grabbed his black silk boxers off the floor and pulled them on. He walked over to the pile where the rest of his clothes had been thrown. He pulled on his pants and shirt and grabbed his tie.

Harvey opened the door and looked down the hallway. It didn't look like any lights were on. He sauntered down the hallway and quietly knocked on Selina's bedroom door.

"Hhh," came the muffled response.

Harvey opened the door slowly, "Hey, have you seen Pammy?"

Selina looked up from her pillow, "Wha-? No…"

"Ok, you can go back to sleep," Harvey smiled noticing her lack of clothes.

Selina looked down her body, "I think I got drunk and lost my clothes."

"Were you at Bruce's last night?"

Selina nodded, "He was having a party and I guess I came back here to change my clothes and get my sleepover bag and I guess I passed out…"

Harvey grinned, "Alright, sleep off your hangover and we can talk later."

"Wait."

"Yes?" Harvey replied knotting his tie.

"Isn't Ivy with you?"

Harvey shook his head, "I have no clue where she is."

Selina frowned and pulled her pillow to cover her bare chest. She grabbed her digital clock, "Did she really sneak out at 3:00 in the morning!"

"I guess so."

Selina grumbled, "Do I have to get up?"

"No, I just wanted to check if you've seen her. You can go back to sleep."

Selina yawned and flopped back down in her bed.

Harvey smiled, "G'night, Selina."

Selina smothered her face into her pillow, "It's the morning."

"Have a nice nap, then."

"Ugh."

Harvey shut the door behind him and continued back down the hallway. He walked to the front door and looked in the key bowl. His keys weren't there.

"Shit," Harvey grumbled.

He walked over to the couch to grab his jacket, and then paused, his jacket was also gone.

"Great."

Harvey pulled open the door and stomped down the hallway. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed one of his speed dials and waited as it rang.

"Mmmn… Wha-?"

"Jonathan?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, I need a favor."

Jonathan rolled over and rubbed his eyes, "What?"

"Pammy is gone."

"She's dead!"

"What! No!"

"Oh."

"Are you with my cousin?"

"Yeah, we were both kinda sleeping, and now we're up."

"Right, sorry. Look, Jonathan, you're my best friend, right?"

Jonathan groaned, "No."

"I know you're saying that because you're mad I woke you up."

Elsie grabbed the phone, "You woke us up at 3:00 in the freaking morning!"

"Good morning, Elsie."

Jonathan grabbed the phone back, "What do you need, Harvey?"

"I need you to get up, probably get some clothes on, get your car, come over here, and pick me up."

Jonathan sat up, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Uh, no."

"Shit, Harvey."

"I know, I know."

"Why can't you hail a cab?"

"I don't think I could pay a cab to drive me around at 3:00 in the morning, looking for my girlfriend."

Jonathan growled, "Just get a cab, come over here, I will give you my keys, and then you can drive around safely, in my car, and look for your girlfriend."

Harvey whistled and waved down a cab. He jumped in the back seat and gave him Jonathan's address, "I'm on my way."

"Great."

"Get off my cousin and get some clothes on, man."

"Good bye, Harvey."

Harvey hung up the phone and yawned.

"You in a hurry?" the cab driver asked looking at Harvey in the mirror.

"Yeah. I need to go save my girlfriend from an untimely death."

"Oh… uh wow."

Harvey smirked and looked out the window. He loved lying to cabdrivers.

* * *

Ivy grabbed the pumpkins and went running back to the car. She pulled open the car door and sat down in the driver's seat. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

For the past hour she had been driving to any place that had pumpkins for sale, lying around in the front of stores, and shoving them all into the car wherever they could fit.

She sighed and stroked the orange shell of the pumpkin. She was going to take them to her private greenhouse and replant their stems and bring them back to life.

Halloween was the second worst holiday, Christmas being the first. With all the slaughter of the trees. She shuddered at the thought.

Ivy smiled softly at her pumpkins and rested her chin on the steering wheel. She put the key back into the car and started it up. She pulled out of the parking lot and kept on driving until she saw the next mound of gleaming orange pumpkins.

* * *

Harvey sighed and continued driving, as hew had been doing for the past hour. He kept looking in parking lots to see if he could find his Porsche.

A black Porsche that was parked outside of Rite-Aid caught his eye.

"Holy shit!"

He quickly pulled the car into the parking lot. He parked the car and watched his girlfriend use her vines to break into the cage around the pumpkins, and then began carrying as many pumpkins as she could into the back of his car.

"Pammy?"

Ivy turned around and stumbled with her pumpkins for a second.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked with a confused look.

"Um…" Ivy looked around at her pumpkins.

Harvey bit his lip, "Pammy…?"

Ivy frowned and tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey…" Harvey frowned and moved closer to her.

"I hate Halloween."

Harvey sighed and put his hand on her cheek, "It's alright."

"God. I must look like some crazy cat lady."

"Crazy plant lady," Harvey corrected.

Ivy frowned and set her bundle of pumpkins down. Harvey sighed and pulled her into his arms. Ivy buried her head in Harvey's shoulder.

"How many pumpkins have you stolen?" Harvey asked, rubbing her back.

"A lot."

"Like how many a lot?"

"Like 40."

"How the hell…" Harvey grumbled kissing her forehead.

Ivy sighed, "Strategic stacking."

Harvey laughed, "You're good."

"Thanks," Ivy smiled kissing his shoulder.

"Let's go home. I think you need some sleep."

Ivy nodded, "I'm exhausted."

Harvey looked at the pumpkins crammed into the car, "Should we return them?"

Ivy shook her head, "I'm going to save as many of my babies as I can."

"But, uh, figuratively speaking, there are already dead."

Ivy frowned at the pumpkins, "Please just let me save the ones I've already stolen."

"I can't believe you stole all these pumpkins."

Ivy smiled and pulled Harvey to the car.

"I'm driving," Harvey replied taking the keys from her.

"What about that car? Whose car is that?"

"It's Jonathan's and it can stay here."

"You took his car?"

"Uh huh."

"And we're just going to leave it here?"

"Yeah, it's an automatic and automatics suck. I want my stick back."

Ivy laughed, "You're so picky."

"I like manuals. Leave me alone."

Ivy rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door. She moved a few pumpkins around and sat down in the seat. Harvey walked over to the driver's seat and opened the door.

He sat down and grinned, "Much better."

Ivy smiled and rubbed Harvey's thigh.

"So where are we going?" Harvey asked.

"My private nursery near Robinson Park."

"Great," Harvey grumbled starting up the car.

Ivy smiled and stroked the shell of one of the two pumpkins on her lap.

Harvey reached his right hand over and placed it on Ivy's hands that were resting on the pumpkin. She looked at him and smiled widely.

* * *

Ivy stroked the pumpkins she had replanted; their stems had been welded together with new stems she had just grown.

She smiled and gave one of the pumpkins an accepting pat and turned to Harvey.

"You're good, you know that?"

Ivy grinned, "Thank you."

Harvey stood up and walked over to her creations.

"Do they look good?" Ivy asked.

"I really didn't think pumpkins could look happy, yet these guys are looking quite cheery," Harvey admitted.

Ivy smiled and held onto Harvey arms that he had wrapped around her waist. Harvey leaned down and kissed her neck.

Ivy turned her neck to face him, "Is it hot in here?"

"I think it's just you."

Ivy laughed and gave him a playful nudge. Harvey spun her around to face himself. She leaned close to his face and kissed him. Harvey smiled at her and lifted her chin to his lips. He kissed twice on each lip. She moaned and slid her hands down Harvey's body. She paused for a second above her target and darted her hands back up.

"That's dirty pool," Harvey groaned.

Ivy smiled and repeated the routine. Harvey moaned as she paused for a few seconds longer this time. He took both of his hands and grasped her hands.

"Eager?" Ivy asked grinning.

"Impatient," Harvey groaned moving her hands back down his body and resting right on him.

Ivy smirked, "Same thing."

Harvey rolled his eyes and released her hands and slid his up her body and began massaging her breasts.

"Mmm," Ivy moaned tightening her grip.

Harvey gritted his teeth together and let out a shaky sigh, "D-do you have a bed?"

Ivy nodded, "Kinda of."

"W-what do you m-mean kind of?"

"It's a bunch of vines."

"A v-vine bed?"

"Yeah, it's a place to sleep made of a bunch of vines growing out of the walls."

"Like 'The Lion King'? A jungle bed?"

"Yeah, like that."

Harvey pulled Ivy's hands off his body and moved them back up around his neck. He leaned down and scooped her off the ground.

Ivy grinned and flipped off her shoes. She gave Harvey's tie a tug, "Of course you had enough time to put this on."

"I can't leave the house without it," Harvey replied, smugly.

Ivy smirked, "Because you have to feel sophisticated."

"Where is this room?" Harvey asked ignoring her comment.

"There," Ivy pointed to a wall covered with vines.

The vines began pulling away to reveal a door. Harvey balanced Ivy on one side and used his free hand to open the door.

Ivy smiled and began pulling his tie from its knot. She undid it and tossed it to the side of the room.

"It's freaking hot in here," Harvey replied setting Ivy on the vine hammock.

Ivy smiled and kissed him, "It is a green house."

Harvey rolled his eyes and began taking off his shirt. Ivy watched him take off his shirt to reveal his toned body. She fanned herself for a few seconds, it was hot in here. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off and tossed it off with the rest of her clothes.

"If the rumor that having sex makes you loose weight and we're doing it in a hot room we're going to be really fit when we're done," Ivy thought aloud, taking off her pants.

Harvey laughed and kissed her stomach, "Not that we aren't already fit."

"Of course, we're just going to look even better!"

Harvey grinned and licked her belly button while sliding his hands up her back to unhook her bra.

Ivy laughed and pushed him off, "Be patient!"

"I'm not exactly known for being patient, Pammy."

Ivy rolled her eyes and wrapped her legs around Harvey's waist, she noticed her bra was loose, so she unhooked the second clasp and let it drop to the ground.

Harvey gave a small tug on her panties, "These have to go."

"Take 'em off then!"

Harvey uncrossed her legs and slipped the underwear down her legs and tossed them to the side. Ivy sat up and tugged on Harvey's pants. Harvey moved his hands to unbutton them. Ivy slapped his hand and began taking them off herself.

Harvey groaned as Ivy moved her hand across his thighs. He sighed and pulled down his boxers.

Ivy grinned and pulled him closer, "I love you."

Harvey smiled, "The feeling is mutual."

She kneaded his shoulder blades and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harvey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She panted, "Shit, it's so hot."

"It's just gonna get hotter," Harvey smirked and kissed her right breast.

Ivy smiled and let out a soft moan. Harvey heard the sound and continued. He began massaging her left breast and sucking on the right. Ivy hissed and dug her nails into his back. Harvey moaned and made a trail of kisses up her chest to her lips.

She arched her back and held him close, she wasn't going to let go any time soon. Harvey trailed his hand down her body, tracing every curve and ended on her right thigh. Ivy shuddered and let her head fall backwards.

Harvey smiled, watching her writhe in between pain and pleasure. He kissed the nape of her neck and moved his hand from the side of her thigh and slide it in a swirling motion to her inner thigh.

"Will you stop teasing me and just do me already?" Ivy whimpered.

Harvey grinned and kissed her neck, "What about being patient."

"Oh screw that!"

Harvey grinned and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love seeing you in pain."

Ivy slithered her hand down his body and clutched him. Harvey bit down on his lower lip and tried to silence his yelp of pain.

Ivy smiled and looked into his eyes, "If you don't do me now, you're going to be in endless amounts of pain."

Harvey moaned and held onto Ivy's shoulders, "Ouch."

Ivy moved her hand and dug her nails into the sensitive skin.

Harvey clenched his fists, "Alright, I give, uncle."

Ivy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Good boy."

Harvey frowned and sighed, "Yeah love you, too."

"The feeling is mutual."

FIN


End file.
